


Tell Me

by excusemymind



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Angst, Arguing, M/M, hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: Scott and Mitch are playing the waiting game for more than they should, and Scott is done waiting.





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a short one and I hate how I can't write long scomiche stories, maybe it's a sign... This is just an update I guess.

"Do you actually love me?" Scott's voice was just above a whisper.

Mitch looked at him like it was the most ridiculous question he had ever heard. "What do you mean?"

"Do you love me?" Scott repeated, and continued after taking a deep breath. "Sometimes I think you don't, and you keep up with me just to not break my heart."

"I would never do that." Mitch is offended that Scott would think that. Scott refused to look him in the eye, and the silence between them grew. "I just think I'm not ready, that's all."

"Will you ever be?" Although Mitch couldn't see his face entirely, Scott's posture and voice sounded like he was defeated, his voice lower than usual, broken, even.

"Of co-"

"I'M DONE WAITING!" Scott shouted, cutting Mitch mid sentence. "WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?"

Completely shock by Scott's outburst, Mitch felt his heart pounding on his chest, and the red angry face finally looking at him made him stutter. "I don't know."

Scott turned his back on him, his hands running through his hair, too angry to care about they would look, and yet again, Mitch didn't gave him the answer he was looking for.

"I'm afraid I'm not worth all the time you waited for me." Mitch said, quietly. "I don't know if I know how to be happy."

"We were supposed to find out, together." Scott stopped his pacing, a quick glance at Mitch and he saw how hurt he was.

"I don't know if I can lose you, Scott." Mitch cleaned up one tear that rolled down his face. "I know I can't, the thought of risking what we have eats me alive."

"You're losing me." Scott's voice sounded crocked. "You're losing all the things we could have together, all the things we could live and the memories we could share. Not making a choice is still a choice."


End file.
